Corvo's Love Mission
by NamesDoona4Evah
Summary: Corvo decides he is tired of just being just another one of the Outsider's pawns. He wants to be acknowledged as special by the Outsider. So he thinks up his best plan to be seen as interesting. Corvo/Outsider! Also Outsider/Daud. T for Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

_Corvo decides he is tired of just being just another one of the outsiders pawns. He wants to be achnowledged as special by the outsider. So he thinks up his best plan to be seen as interesting. Corvo/Outsider! Also Outsider/Daud. T for Mpreg  
><em>

_Category: Angst/Drama_

This was it! he was tired of the Outsider using him but not paying attention to him in return! Corvo stomped across the floor and crawled out his window, jumping all over town.

He had a plan, and he was under-taking it now. This plan was going to leave the Outsider shocked.

Covo used his teleport power and went into an abandoned house. He went inside the basement and took his sword and raised it up. He then smashed the first Outsider shrine! All the peices fell and hit the floor.

Happy, corvo laughed maniaclly and went across town to the next house, the one far from Lady Boils house but still close and smashed the one there. First, he had to smash the weepers first.

After taking out all the weepers he smash the shrine. The purple sparkling sound was cut off as he smashed it.

Next he went to another house and strongly SMASHED the one behind the wall. There was a loud thunder sound from the sky. the Outsider was angry. He would not apologize.

After much work he got to the final shrine. A part of him was scared. this was hsi last link to the outsider! What if the outsider still ignored him even after this!

But he couldnt wait any longer. He loved the outsider, and wanted hislove in return. He took a deep breath, and on three, he smarshed the final one, but there was no reaction. He feel to his knees and cried. "Oh how could I be stupid? This made me even less interesting to him!"

He cried and then went away on a boat to Serkonos to take a break from his revenge mission. Emily's throne could wait. Then when he felt better he came back.

Emily started to cry. Havelock was angry and smacked his face.

"Crovo you're selfish!" "I'm sorry!"

Feeling guilty, Corvo resumed his mission. He SMASHED many bad guys like he had smashed the outsider shrines.

Then he went to bed and went to sleep after shaving. All of a sudden, all the night light was blue. Corvo gasped. Wasit the outsider's world?

He ran over to where the Outsider was sitting. "Outsider!" The Outsider smacked his face. "Don't smash my shrines, Corvo! If you had wanted my attention you should have just asked me!"

"Really?" Corvo said, sniffling and tearing up. The outsider hugged him and rocked him while he sobbed.

"I love you." Corvo said. "I love you too." the Outsider said. Then Corvo kissed the Outsider and the Outsider kissed back and the hugged more and laughed.

After a lot of talking they were holding hands. "Will you marry me?" Corvo asked. "You can adopt Emily!"

"I'd love to." the Outsider Smiled. Then they left the Outsider's world and after Corvo put Emily back on the throne she made gay marrige legal and they got married.


	2. Chapter 2

They'd just got married and they were already fighting! Wy did the Outsider not want to have the honeymoon in Serkonos?

"Why don't you!" Corvo said smacking the Outsider. "I'm not telling! The Outsider yelled. They broke out into a fight and started punching each other out. " Corvo kicked the Outsider's stomach, making the outsider start to cry. "I'm sorry for kicking you." Corvo apologized. He then hugged the Outsider.

"I hate you." the Outsider said, and walked out of the room. "I'm leaving and taking Emily."

"NO!" Corvo cried. ''

The Outsider grabbed Emily and then then went down to a boat and sailed far away. "I need to find them." Corvo decided.

He gathered up his things. "The empress was stolen!" A gaurd shouted. "I'm going to find them!" Corvo said.

He sailed across all the isles, searching. He couldn't find them. He seachered all the Isles for many weeks until he went to Pandyssia.

He went through the jungals there until he came across a villge. He asked around. The village people all gave him glares. he asked an older woman. "Why does everybody hate me?"

"Because I hate you." The Outsider said behind him He turned around, starting to cry, but then he saw the Outsider had an arm around Daud's waist.

"I'm with Daud now." He said. Then they kissed. Emily was playing with the other kids in the village, but came over.

"Corvo!" She yelled, and ran up and hugged him. "Emily!" He said sobbing.

"We've broken up but Emily is still my daughter." "Sorry corvo, I'm happy here." said Emily.

"But why?" Corvo asked. "I don't want to be empress."

Corvo was heartbroken. His heart was smashed. He left and went back to Dunwall. He Hadn't brought the empress though so the Gaurds kicked him out.

"I have nothing to live for." he said sadly. he looked down into the water. He took his boat and sailed acros the ocean to find himself.

Suddenly, pirates attacked! he took out his sword and attacked them. They fought, but them one of the pirates stopped him. "Hey you're the body gurd from Dunwall that protected the Empress. I hear she is in Pandyssia now."

"Yeah." he said sadly. "What's your name?" "I'm Hamlet." the Pirate said, and I'm actually not a pirate, I'm the prince of Serkonos hitching a ride.

"Wow!" Corvo said. "I should go to Serkonos!"


	3. Chapter 3

So together with Hamlet Corvo went to Serkonos. He settled there and became a fisherman. It took him a long time to become happy again, but he was starting to get a little better.

One day Corvo was cleaning the fish he caught on the boat with his net and Hamlet came to visit. "Hello." He said.

"Hello, prince." Corvo said formally, getting to one knee and bowing.

"I'm your friend Corvo, don't be so stuffy." Hamlet said, and then he kissed Corvo. It was a complete shock!

Corvo embraced him. Maybe he could be happy if he tried to love again. Hamlet and him became a couple. They danced and read books to eachother but in Serkonos gay marrige wasn't legal. Corvo also wasn't really clicking with Hamlet. He missed the Outsider! he missed Emily!

But the Outsider and Daud were together. And Emily was with them in Pandyssia.

So he decided he would be happiest staying with Hamlet. "Hamlet, let's have a baby!" He said. "What?" Said Hamlet. "But it will be out of wedlock."

"I know." Corvo said sadly, but I want a baby." "okay then." hamlet decided.

Nine months later Corvo gave birth. he named the baby Cora. But a few weeks later somene was pounding on his door.

"Lord Corvo, Hamlet and his whole family killed themselves!" "What!" Corvo cried disparingly. he took his baby and feld. He went to a village in Morley. There were deserts all around. He became a mercenary and raised the baby to know his trade.

When Cora turned ten she could do all the moves he could, and fight with a sword better than him. "I'm so proud of you." He told her. She smiled and hugged him. "I love you Daddy."

He was reminded of emily, who was now grown and felt sad. "i love you too Cora." he said hugging her.

Then his daughter grew to the age of 18 and went off to college. Alone and sad, Corvo looked at the ceiling from his bed.

"Everythings wrong. I did wrong." he said sadly. "If I hadn't beat him, he wouldn't of left me."

"I'm sorrry." he said to the air.

After his daughter finished college she became a scholar and moved to Dunwall. Corvo took up drinking and smoking. "Nothin worth living for." Crovo said darkly. "If only he would love me again."

He went to bed to sleep. Then he woke up in the world with blue light. "Outsider!" He said, but didn't cry because there were no tears left.

The outsider stood there with his arms crossed.

"Hows Emily?" Corvo asked.

"Dead." the Outsider said. Corvos heart broke. "What!" He screamed, and started sobbing. "How?"

"Pirates attacked. Daud died too."

"When?

"A year ago."

Corvo wiped his tears, but fell to the ground on his knees. "Everythings ruined."

"I know." the Outsider said.

"Is there anything. Anything I can do to get you back? For you to forgive me?" Corvo pleaded.

"I forgive you." the Outsider forgave. "Thank you!" Corvo sobbed.

"Can I love you again?" Corvo asked scared.

"No, we can never go back to what we were before."

Covo hung his head.

"But we can be friends." The Outsider compromised.

"Okay. I can settle on friends. You and Cora are all I have now, and that's enough if it means having you in my life."

Corvo woke up the next morning, and he had recived a letter form Cora in the mail. he wrote her back. The Outsider started visiting him in his dreams. He felt happy again.

Corvo stopped drinking and smoking.


End file.
